Call me maybe
by Dodge3
Summary: Brian fait parti d'un groupe avec sa sœur et son meilleur amis mais un jour alors qu'il pensait aider sa sœur à conclure avec le mec qui la faisait craquer il lui donne son numéro lui faisant clairement comprendre ses intentions. Va-t-il le rappeler ?


_Salut à tous ! Cet OS a été imaginé 4 ans avant d'être fait par écrit ! Il est inspiré de la fin du clip de la chanson Call me maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen quand le gars donne son numéro au guitariste !_

_Voila vous savez tout ! Maintenant bonne lecture ^^_

_Call me maybe (2011)_

Salut, moi c'est Brian, j'ai 17 ans et je vis avec mes parents et ma sœur Carly. Nos parents sont souvent en déplacement alors on a la maison pour nous tout seul et on peut même répéter autant qu'on veut dans le garage. Avec des potes à moi et Carly on a monté un groupe, bon on lui a pas donné de nom, on préfère plus s'amuser à jouer de la musique ! Moi je suis le guitariste et Carly c'est la chanteuse. Elle a une belle voix je l'envie un peu ! Mais j'aime bien jouer de la guitare ! Ça va faire une semaine qu'on s'entraîne sur un nouveau morceau que Carly nous a écrit, elle l'a appelé « Call me maybe ». mais je crois qu'elle veut vraiment exprimer ce qu'elle ressent dans cette chanson... J'en ai alors parlé à mon pote Steve qui est à la batterie et on a était tout les deux d'accord. On a donc voulu l'espionner pour voir ce qu'elle nous cachait et c'est vraiment une petite cachottière ! En fait elle a craqué sur le nouveau voisin, je crois qu'il s'appelle Grégory. On a vu Carly se cacher derrière la fenêtre pour l'observer et le plus drôle c'est qu'au moment où il a regardé vers la fenêtre elle s'est jeté sur le sol pour pas qu'il la voit ! Et en plus elle s'éventait avec un livre ! Avec Steve on c'est bien amusé à la voir réagir comme ça alors on s'est foutu de sa gueule et elle nous a repéré du coup on lui a proposé notre aide pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Au début elle n'était pas d'accord et elle nous a envoyé balader mais après une certaine insistance de notre part elle a accepté ! On l'a donc envoyé nettoyer la voiture et on lui a bien conseillé de prendre des poses sexy pour qu'il la mate ! Elle y est donc allée (après qu'on l'ait poussée !) et a commencé son show. C'était très drôle à voir mais je crois qu'il faisait pas trop attention à elle du coup on a commencé à jouer aux cartes pendant qu'elle continuait à « laver »la voiture. Carly avait 18 ans, donc le permis du coup c'était sa voiture, au moins elle l'aura un peu décrassé ! Ah, mais à un moment elle est tombé du capot, qu'elle idée aussi de pas tenir en équilibre ! Mais avant qu'on lui viennent en aide, Grégory est venu à son secours comme un preux chevalier. Bon Carly était un peu dans les vapes au début mais quand elle a ouvert les yeux ils se sont mis à rire tout les deux. C'est bon signe ça ! Elle lui a ensuite parlé de notre groupe et tout et elle lui a dit qu'on allaient lui montrer ce qu'on faisait. Bon on avaient déjà compris avec Steve qu'elle voulait lui chanter notre dernière chanson pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, même si il n'y avait pas besoin de chanson pour le voir ! Donc c'est parti on se met à chanter, et je me met à fond à la guitare pour que ce soit parfait et ça c'était notre meilleure représentation ! En plus je crois qu'il a compris le message parce qu'il écrit écrit quelque chose sur un papier en souriant et il s'est approché. Carly souriait, elle elle était trop contente mais il ne s'est pas arrêté vers elle et il est venu vers moi. J'ai pas compris tout de suite mais quand j'ai vu qu'il avait écrit sur le papier « Call me xoxo » j'ai les yeux qui sont sorti des orbites. Carly, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment, elle était dans l'incompréhension total comme moi d'ailleurs. Puis quand il est parti j'étais toujours sous le choc.

« Encore un qui est gay, faut croire que j'ai vraiment pas de chance moi », nous dit Carly, « par contre toi tu a l'air de l'intéresser ! »

A croire qu'elle préférait le prendre à la rigolade, quoi que c'était mieux comme ça j'avais pas envie d'une sœur dépressive à la maison ! On a alors rangé le matériel et Carly est allée voir des copines à elle alors que moi et Steve on est allés dans ma chambre.

« Alors tu va l'appeler ? »

« Ça va pas la tête ? », mais qu'est qui lui prenait par la tête, c'est pas parce que je n'était jamais sorti avec une fille et que je le trouvait plutôt mignon que j'étais gay. Oui je lui avait dit qu'il était plutôt sexy quand on avait voulut aider Carly.  
« Aller ça t'engage à rien, tu pourrais au moins faire un peu connaissance avec lui non ? »

« Mais à quoi ça servirait, je vais juste lui donner de faux espoirs en faisant ça. »

« Ba peut être que finalement tu va bien l'apprécier et.. »

« STOP, je suis pas gay OK ? »

« Ouais ouais enfin c'est toi qui le dit hein ! »

« Mais bon sang pourquoi tout le monde crois que je suis gay ? »

« Tu as vu comment tu t'habilles ? »

« Quoi j'aime bien être habillé comme ça c'est pas ce qui fait de moi un homo c'est quoi ces stéréotypes de merde ? »

« Non mais tu reluque aussi aussi pas mal de mec au lycée, je t'ai vu et y a pas que moi ! »

« Mais non c'est juste qu'ils avaient un physique de rêve et je regardais c'est tout, y en avaient plein d'autre qui regardaient tu sais ? »

« Oui mais des filles, en plus je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais y a plein de mecs qui s'intéressent à toi aussi »

« Mais putain c'est bon là comment je peut leur faire rentrer dans la tête que je ne suis pas gay ? »

« Ba tu es jamais sorti avec une meuf non ? »

« C'est quoi cette question ? »

« Bon tu l'as pas fait, en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas »

« Bon qu'est ce que je fais alors ? »

« Réfléchis, mais à ta place, j'essaierais de faire un peu connaissance, au pire tu peut juste devenir un peu ami avec lui »

« Mouais, je suis pas très convaincu je verrais »

« Bon je dois y aller moi, à plus »

« Bye »

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation, à me retourner dans tout les sens dans mon lit à 2h du matin. Je savais pas du tout quoi faire, je veux bien apprendre à le connaître mais bon c'est bizarre un peu je trouve et puis si je l'aime bien qu'est ce que je suis censé faire moi ? Rha j'en ai marre je vais lui envoyer un texto comme ça je serais tranquille. En plus il est 2h du mat' alors il va sûrement pas me répondre maintenant donc je suis tranquille je vais pouvoir dormir.

~ Salut, j'ai un peu réfléchit et je me dit que ça serait cool qu'on apprenne à ce connaître, si ça te va dit le moi. Bye Brian ~  
Comme ça avec le nom à la fin il me demandera pas qui c'est !

« Bzzt bzzt », tient un message à cet heure-ci mais c'est qui ? PUTAIN c'est lui O.O mais pourquoi il est encore debout à 2h du matin bon sang ? Bon qu'est ce qu'il dit ;

~ Je suis content que tu veuille bien ! Je suis plus que d'accord pour qu'on apprenne à ce connaître qu'est ce que tu dit d'un ciné pour commencer ? Comme ça on parlera après, c'est moi qui t'invite ~

Whaou ça c'est direct au moins ! Bon moi je veux bien, en plus ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé au cinéma !

~ Je suis d'accord tu veux y aller quand ? ~

~ Demain après midi tu es libre ? ~

~ Oui je ne fait rien ! ~

~ Super, alors demain 14h ça te va ? ~

~ Ouais parfait on se rejoint où ? ~

~ Tu vient devant chez moi je nous conduirais ! ~

~ OK à demain alors ~

~ Ouais bonne nuit ~

C'est bon je l'ai fais maintenant faut que je me calme... Mais c'est bizarre quand même, il m'a filé son numéro ce qui veut dire qu'il est intéressé et là, on va aller au cinéma tout les deux et il va nous y amener en voiture. C'est carrément un rencard.. Faut que j'appelle Steve.

« Allô ? »

« Steve faut que tu m'aide là, j'ai écrit un message a Grégory et on va au cinéma demain et en plus il nous y conduis en voiture je fais quoi moi ? »

« Y t'a filé un rancard ? »

« Heu en quelque sorte oui mais c'est pas le plus important je fais quoi ? »

« Bon calme, hein, je te rappelle que tu viens de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit alors ne me crie pas dans les oreilles s'il te plaît ! »

« Désolé »

« Bon alors demain je viendrais chez toi pour te préparer, premier rancard égale bonne impression »

« Heu si tu le dit.. »

« Tu pars à quel heure ? »

« 14 heures »  
« Bon ba je viens chez toi à 10h alors, à demain »

« Mais attend je suis en plein stress et.. »

« Et moi j'ai besoin de sommeil et toi aussi pour demain alors on parlera de tout ça demain »

« D'accord à demain »

Bon ba maintenant il va falloir que j'arrive à dormir et c'est pas gagné...  
Finalement je me suis endormi vers 6h du matin et j'ai peut être un peu trop dormi parce que Carly vient de débarquer dans ma chambre et crie quelque chose d'inaudible pour moi.  
« Putain aller debout y a ton copain qui t'attend devant la porte, ça fait dix minutes qu'il tambourine tu fais chier, aller rentre Steve je te laisse il me désespère », et Carly sortit sans dire autre chose, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour mes oreilles !

« Putain mais tu dormais encore mec alors que tu savais que je venais exprès pour t'aider, t'exagère un peu là ! »

« Désolé mais j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit... »

« Bon c'est pas grave, alors qu'est ce que tu peux mettre »

« Heu, ça ? », je lui montrais mes habits de la veille et vu la tête qu'il faisait ce n'était pas une bonne idée je pense.

« Bon alors je vais te montrer quoi mettre », il me sorti mon Jean bleu délavé qui était troué sur les deux genoux et sur l'arrière de la cuisse gauche, puis un t-shirt gris avec une étoile noire dessus, il ma même sorti un boxer noir et les chaussettes !

« Voilà et tu va mettre tes basket noir, parfait là tu va lui plaire ! »

« Si tu le dit »

« Mais je suis sûr de ce que je dit alors met pas en doute ma parole ! Tout le monde va se retourner à ton passage ! »

« Mais moi je veut juste qu'on fasse connaissance et.. et je sais pas moi »

« Et plus si affinité ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai arrête maintenant ça me gène déjà assez comme ça.. »

« Rho aller viens je te taquine mais c'est pour ton bien ! Aller brosse donc ta tignasse et et viens manger ! J'ai la dalle moi ! »

« OK OK »  
Après manger, on a joué à des jeux vidéo pour me détendre mais c'est bien vite passé, il était 13h55 et Steve mettait la touche final comme il disait, mon bonnet. Une fois prêt je me suis rendu chez lui, il a dit qu'il me trouvait très beau, j'ai du rougir comme une tomate bien sur puis on est aller au cinéma. Le film était génial, après la séance on a bavardé et il est super gentil. Après ce jour on c'est vu plus souvent pour parler ou pour sortir, je raconte tout à Steve le soir qui était toujours curieux !  
Un jour il ma demandé si je l'appréciais, je lui ai dit que oui bien sur, je le trouve trop gentil et tout et pendant que j'en faisait son éloge il m'a embrassé. J'ai d'abord étais surpris mais je n'ai pas bougé alors il a recommencé et j'ai bien aimé. J'ai participé au baisé et ça a fini par un frensh kiss ! Avec la langue et tout ! Quand j'ai dit ça à Steve il c'est bien foutu de ma gueule !  
Finalement il ma demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai dit oui, à croire que je suis vraiment gay au fond ! Quand Carly l'a appris elle était vraiment choquée. Au début elle était un peu vexé comme c'est elle qui craqué dessus au début puis elle m'a dit que c'était cool, elle allait pouvoir dire à tout le monde que son frère était enfin casé ! Grégory était vraiment gentil, et j'étais vraiment bien avec lui. Au bout de deux mois, il a commencé à me tripoter et tout, j'étais pas du tout insensible au contraire mais le jour où il a voulu qu'on couche ensemble j'ai eu une sorte de blocage, j'ai eu peur et je suis parti. Maintenant il s'inquiète et tout mais je ne veux pas sortir de ma chambre alors il m'envoie des SMS auxquels je ne répond pas. Du coup Steve est venu me soir. On a parler longtemps et finalement je suis retourné voir Grégory pour lui expliquer. Bien sur il a dit que c'était pas grave et qu'on irait à mon rythme mais ça me met mal à l'aise à chaque fois.

Un jour je me suis dit que j'étais assez préparé dans ma tête et je lui ai demandé de rester dormir chez lui. En réalité ça a était super, on a commencé par s'embrasser puis a se toucher. Il ma préparé en me mettant des doigts dans l'anus puis il m'a pénétré doucement pour que je m'habitue puis il y est aller plus fort jusqu'à l'orgasme. Le reste de la nuit c'est bien passé, ont a recommencé deux fois puis on c'est endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme dans les histoires d'amour trop niaises ! C'est ce qu'on étaient à ce moment là, niais, bercé par la niaiserie mais j'aime ça ! Depuis on est toujours ensemble, ça fait cinq ans, je continue mes études dans le droit et lui il bosse dans l'entreprise de mécanique de son père. On s'est installé dans le même appartement l'année dernière et c'est génial, je me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec lui. Steve n'arrête pas de m'embêter à chaque fois en disant que si je ne m'étais pas habillé comme ça il n'aurait pas succombé à mon charme ! Je l'aime bien, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout ! Carly s'est finalement trouvé un mec, un chanteur et ils s'entendent plutôt bien. Elle est parti vivre avec lui. Maintenant il ne manque plus que je finisse mes étude et que je trouve un travail, le reste je l'ai déjà, je suis heureux et avec l'homme que j'aime, que demander de plus !

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
